La saga del Mal
by June Pink Princess
Summary: Basada en la Saga del Mal de Vocaloid. Fionna, al princesa, se enamora de el Príncipe que vive al otro lado del Mar, Marshall. pero este a su ves se enamora de la Princesa de Verde, Marceline. Fionna manda a Matar a Marceline... Pero Finn no quiere hacer, el también se enamoro de Marce, pero si tiene que hacerlo para volver a ver a su princesa feliz... lo ara?
1. Chapter 1: La Hija del Mal

**_¡Hola amigos ^-^! Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba escuchando una de las historia de la Saga del Mal de Vocaloid._**

**Los personajes:**

_Fionna- Rin Kagamine- La Hija del Mal_

_Finn- Len Kagamine- El Sirviente del Mal_

_Marceline- Miku Hatsune- La Hija de Verde_

_Marshall- Kaito Shion- El Príncipe de Azul_

_Dulce Princesa- Meiko Sanike- La Hija de la Venganza._

**_Si no es la Saga del Mal, completa… Pero es porque no me la escuche… Yo solo escuche la corta la que tiene esas canciones. Ahora me falta una, que sería La Hija de Blanco… ¿Tienen alguna idea de que personaje de HDA podría usar? La verdad que no sé a quién podría usar._**

**_Creo que cada canción va a tener 2 capítulos {No sé bien}_**

* * *

_**La Hija del Mal**_

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo existió un reino de una mala humanidad que era gobernado por la joven princesa con 14 años de edad. Esta princesa era conocida como Fionna tenía todo lo que quería, riquezas, los platos de comidas más finos… Hasta su fiel Gato llamado Cake. La vida de nuestra princesa era muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡Hermosa! ¿A quien no le gustaría vivir así? La vida de la joven Fionna estaba llenada de envidias de parte de las otras hermosas princesas de todo Ooo {El reino más lejano que se podía conocer aparte de Aaa que estaba al otro lado del mar}

La gente estaba reunida en la plaza para la misa de todos los domingos. La Princesa se paró en medio de las personas y con un tono sarcástico dijo…

-Ja, ja, ja… ¡Ahora todos de rodillas!- había escuchado por parte de su Sirviente favorito que alguien la había hecho burla, eso era ¡inaceptable! Nadie se tenía que atrever a burlar a nuestra querida Fionna, nadie. Ahora todo el pueblo de Ooo estaba arrodilla ante la poderosa y joven Princesa Fionna.

Ya había pasado unas 4 horas desde el acontecimiento de la burla, la Princesa se encontraba enojada. Hablo con su gran aliado, su Sirviente, Finn, ese era su nombre. Era el hermano gemelo de nuestra Princesa.

-¿Qué le pasa su Majestad?- pregunto mientras servía una taza de Té de Tilo, el favorito de la Princesa.

-Nada mi querido Sirviente… Es solo que esta Carta de parte de los Reinos más lejanos de Aaa me tiene cansada… Están pidiendo más cosas que antes de nuestro país, además de que ya se acerca la temporada de ir para alla y sabes lo cansada que estoy de ir en Barco…-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que el Sirviente no pudiera contestar. Desde lejos se veía a una chica de Pelo corto con algunas mechas rosas, vestida de un vestido que caía delicadamente en sus rodillas color rojo carmesí y unos zapatos color negro. Su forma de vestir era bastante a la moda, si es que se podía llamar asi, pero no a la moda de la realeza. No. Era a la moda de los pobres. Alguien que conseguia usar unas ropas asi, tenían que ser los pobres de clase media. La Realeza vestia siempre con ropas mas elegantes, usaban peinados exóticos y no usaban el pelo de color Rosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pobretona?- en la voz de la joven reina se escuchó con amargura, por fin había encontrado a alguien en que descargar su odio. Con un movimiento de manos dio a entender que se fuera Finn. El sirviente bajo la cabeza y saludo a la princesa.

La chica, que se hacía llamar Bonnie, hablo con la Princesa durante un tiempo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón para que dé más trabajo, bajara los impuestos y ayudara a la gente que no tenía casa.

-Mi respuesta es no y esta conversación termino…- por fin la princesa tenia paz, luego de descarar su ira en esa pobretona muchacha se empezó a sentir mejor. Abandono la sala dejando a la chica, sola y llorando.

-Esto no quedara así… Ya vera su Majestad- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas y salía de la habitación…

_Continuara…_

**_Espero que les guste. Comenten, acepto ideas, insultos {Espero no recibir ninguno}, etc._**

**_Nos vemos n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2: La Hija del Mal part2

**_Konichiwa! He vuelto con otro capítulo de La Saga del Mal n.n_**

La Princesa se encontraba empacando todas sus ropas, claro que las más elegantes que tenía. Su viaje se había adelantado más de lo común. El Príncipe del otro lado del Mar, no se iba a encontrar en sus reinos así que debían ir al Reino Verde para poder arreglar unos asuntos económicos.

-Princesa… ¿Cuántas maletas va a llevar?- pregunto su más fiel Sirviente. La Princesa estaba distraída, muy pronto debería elegir a alguien para poder contraer matrimonio. El Sirviente sabía que no era bueno darle contacto físico a la mismísima emperatriz, pero esa estúpida regla no le importo. Le dio un abrazo por la espalda. Ante este acto la Princesa sonrió tiernamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso… Finn…- por primera vez, desde hace meses, la Princesa no había llamado por su verdadero nombre a su hermano, siempre le decía: Sirviente o Chico al que no re recuerdo el nombre, ven aquí.

-Lo siento… Fionna- dijo el con un tono triste. Hacía mucho tiempo en que su propia hermana gemela no le hablaba, no lo abrazaba, no jugaban… La Princesa termino de empacar unos 5 pares de zapatos. Agarro a su más fiel gato, que era llamado por Cake y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Qué me habías preguntado?-

-Si… Ehh… ¿Cuántas maletas va a llevar, su Majestad?- la princesa miro a rededor de su cama y empezó a contar mentalmente las maltas 'Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cinco… Seis… y Siete'

-¡Siete!- grito mientras volvía a la realidad… Siete maletas iban a llevar la princesa. ¿Cuántas cosas podría llevar a ahí además de sus ropas, zapatos, maquillajes, pedrería y quien sabe qué más? Finn quedo con cara '¿Pero cuantas cosas necesitas llevar?', se marchó pensando en que ahora el sería el encargado de llevar todas esas maletas.

Ya era la hora de la salida y la Princesa se encontraba en el barco, vestida muy a lo pobre, según ella. Tenía puesto un vestido color azul claro, que caía un poco más debajo de sus rodillas dejando ver sus piernas, llevaba en los pies unos zapatos color blanco de tacón y sus cabellos rubios estaban atado en una simple pero elegante tranza. A ella no le gusta vestirse de esa forma pero tenía que hacerlo solo para poder caerles bien a los habitantes del país Verde.

Luego de varios días de navegar por el mar azul, habían llegado al país verde. Fueron atendidos por la princesa que en ese momento se encontraba caminando con el Príncipe del país Azul. Cuando la princesa vio al Príncipe de Azul quedo enamorada al instante de él. 'Ya sé con quién me casare' fue lo primero que pensó la joven Princesa. La idea de ella no era mala, es mas era fantástica. Que mejor que unir a los dos reinos más poderosos, aparte del Reino Verde. Con solo pensarlo a la princesa se le hacía agua la boca… ¿O será la mente? Unirse en Santo matrimonio con alguien como el Príncipe Marshall iba a ser esplendido para todos, los reinos más poderosos iban a ser uno solo y así ganarían más riquezas. Lo único que la Princesa no tenía en mente era que Marshall ya se había enamorado de la Princesa del País Verde, Marceline. La Princesa dijo que iba a verlos más tarde en el Palacio real, para dar un anuncio importante.

* * *

-Hermano- por primera vez la voz de la Princesa sonaba dulce, tierna- Creo que me enamore… Del Príncipe de Azul…- en sus ojos se notaba que estaba enamorada, por primera vez, de alguien. Su hermano se emocionó, nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la Princesa.

-Princesa la felicito… Seguro que el Joven Marshall también el ama-

-Sí, si lo se… El me debe amar… Por eso le pediré que se case conmigo- antes de que Finn pudiera contestar la Princesa ya se había marchado.

* * *

En el gran salón del Palacio de la Princesa:

-Tengo un anuncio que hacerles- la voz de la Princesa se escuchaba feliz, por unos pocos segundo fijo su vista en el Sirviente de Fionna este al darse cuenta se sonrojo, al igual que la Princesa… ¿Por qué habrá sido?...- El Principe Marshall y yo… Nos vamos a casar- Fionna lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo del lugar, se dirigio a su barco. Finn la había seguido hasta el Barco para preguntarle porque había salido corriendo asi de la habitación.

-Dios… Por favor mátala… Haz algo para que se aleje de mi Marshall- Finn estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando las oraciones de la Princesa…

* * *

Varios días después:

En las noticias de los diarios salió en primera plana la sospechosa muerte de la Princesa Marceline.

'Se encontró a la Princesa en el Bosque gracias al joven Marshall… Cuando la Princesa desapareció mando a sus tropas a revisar todo el pueblo verde.

La Princesa fue apuñalada en la parte baja de su pecho en la izquierda, para ser exactos, tenía una dibujado en su cara una sonrisa. Eso fue bastante extraño' Finn leía con lágrimas en los ojos la notica. Por un lado estaba feliz, su querida hermana había recuperado su sonrisa pero su amor había muerto por culpa de un asesino, un tirano… Un loco…

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Quedo claro el Capitulo? Porque creo que 'Le di mucha vuelta al asunto'… Además de que también creo que me quedo algo confuso… **_

**_ Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3: El Sirviente del Mal

Hace mucho tiempo nacieron los próximos gobernantes de Ooo, eran unos gemelos con los cabellos dorados y unos ojos de un hermoso color Azul. Fueron nombrados como Fionna y Finn. Las campanas sonaron para dar felicidades a los nuevos habitantes de la familia real. Finn desde pequeño siempre prometió cuidar a su hermana.

La vida de los gemelos fue demasiado buena pero todo lo bueno siempre debe tener un fin, ¿no es así?... El Fin de ellos fue ser separados por sus padres, la codicia los dividió y capaz que también los celos. Finn vivió sus años de juventud estudiando y trabajando para ganarse la vida… Mientras que Fionna se quedó con su madre, la reina, y esta le daba todos los caprichos que ella quería, Fionna empezó a ser más mala de lo que era.

_Finn's Pov_

Era una de esas tardes hermosas en las que mi hermana y yo jugábamos a la mancha, corríamos por los prados… Recuerdo esos días en los que éramos bebes nuestra madre, nos contaba un cuento pero todo termino cuando cumplimos los 7 años. Desde esa edad empezamos a ver como nuestra hermana mayor, que tenía un curioso pelo color Violeta y era algo gordita (N/A: Princesa Grumosa), empezaba a separar a mis padres. ¿Porque? Si no entendí mal ella era la siguiente en ser Reina y si nuestros padres dejaban de gobernar ella sería la siguiente… Cuando habíamos cumplidos unos… 8 años, mi madre se separó de mi padre dejando a mi hermana con la mitad del poder al igual que nosotros. Yo me fui con mi padre y Fionna con mi madre…. Mi hermana mayor, que por algo no recuerdo su nombre, se fue a vivir a otro país solo porque este no le gustaba, que loca que estaba quiere gobernarlo y cuando lo consigue lo abandona.

-¡Finn! ¡Es hora de irnos!- la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos. 'Luego terminare de escribir' pensé mientras dejaba mi pluma en la tinta y guardaba todo. Hoy era el dia en que yo iba a ser un Sirviente de algún tipo de castillo… ¿Me pregunto cuál será?

_Fin del Pov_

Finn se encontraba en una de las carretas de su padre. Estaba hablando con una chica de cabellos color Naranja, esta se sonrojo cuando el chico sin querer le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Perdón no era mi intención!- el chico, que tenía la piel demasiado blanca, estaba sonrojado no por Amor si no por vergüenza.

El chico se bajó de la carreta y vio a su alrededor, conocía muy bien ese lugar y más que nada conocía muy bien ese castillo. ¿Pero cómo no conocerlo si era el mismísimo castillo en donde vivió la mitad de sus años? Se asombró demasiado, no podía ni decir una sola palabra sin que tartamudeara.

-Yo… Yo… ¿Aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir. El padre asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba una de sus maletas.

-Ve… Que tu hermana te espera en el gran salón… Recuerda que si hay personas no puedes mencionar que son hermanos y si no hay nadie puedes decirle Fionna, claro si ella te deja- dijo su padre mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la gran puerta de madera. La toco y dejo que su hijo continuara solo en ese castillo.

_** Continuara…**_

_**Si, si lo se... Es demasiado corto pero es que mi imaginación fue a parar a unos Post que debía contestar en un foro. Les prometo que el proximo cap sera mas largo**_

**_Y Gracias a todos los que me dieron ideas para 'La Hija de Blanco' más adelante sabrán a quien elegí._**

**_ Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4: El Sirviente del Mal part2

Finn se aventuró por los extensos pasillos del gran castillo. Conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su propia mano. Todo estaba en su lugar menos los cuadros de su padre… Todo había cambiado, bueno no todo pero la mayoría de las cosas no estaban en su lugar.

-Miau… Miau- los maullidos de Cake lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vio a una figura, era una chica, tenía los cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol y unos ojos de un Azul profundo que mostraban dureza y firmeza.

-¿Tú quién eres pueblerino?- cuando la vio quería abrazarla y decirle cosas como: 'Fionna, soy yo, Finn tu hermano' o 'Fionna ¿Cómo estás? Hace años que no te veo' pero se contuvo dio un sonrisa sincera.

-Soy… Soy Finn… Su Sirviente mi alteza…- dijo mientras se arrodillaba, como una muestra de respeto ante ella. La Princesa lo empujo y siguió su camino por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de ese joven rubio al cual había conocido hace exactamente 2 segundos atrás, su nombre sonaba por su cabeza 'Finn… Finn… Finn… ¿Dónde escuche ese nombre?' cocho con su madre la cual estaba retando a un sirviente con los cabellos parados de punta color naranja

-Fionna… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas más pálida de lo normal?- dijo mientras le tocaba la frente, no tenia fiebre asi que no se preocupo mucho.

-Madre… Conoces a un tal Finn- hablo miedosa, tartamudeando, no podía decir el nombre de aquel chico rubio. Su madre la vio con Horror, el chico había vuelto, quedo en Shock. La madre aun recordaba el dia, el dia en que sus hermosos hijos nacieron, pero todo ternimo por la culpa de su querida hermana mayor que hizo creerles a su hija y a su esposa otra cosa. Apreto los dientes y los puños, concentro toda su ira en ellos. Fionna la miro extrañada ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? ¿Por qué de la nada se enojaba? Eso era muy raro en la Reina, se supone que debía ser amable y bueno, mostrar siempre una sonrisa y no enojarse.

Finn se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en la habitación que le habían dado, miro todas las fotos que decoraban el cuarto. Según le habían dicho ese cuarto era el de antiguo Príncipe de Ooo, el cual había desaparecido luego del rompimiento de los reyes; muchos dicen que se había suicidado, otros que estaban en la tierra de Aaa gobernando junto con el País verde y otros solamente decían que se había vuelto un Drogadicto. Todos esos comentarios hacían que el Ex-Príncipe se entristeciera ¿Cómo podían pensar eso de el?

* * *

~Varios Meses Luego~

Era el dia en que debían ir a Misa y luego a preparar las cosas por el viaje hacia el Reino Verde.

-Ja, ja, ja… Ahora todos de rodillas- la voz de la princesa lo saco de sus pensamientos. Luego de que le dijera que había pasado mientras ella no estaba se sentía mal por las personas que fueron castigadas. La Princesa había aceptado de que el fuera su hermano gemelo, luego de que la madre le conto todo lo que había pasado hace unos años atrás pero la Princesa nunca le hablaba. Sabía que si los encontraba diciendo que eran hermanos la sociedad no lo iba a aceptar, segura que iban a hacer lo que sea para sacarla del trono y eso ella no lo iba a aceptar.

Ya todos estaban listos para irse en Barco. Aunque la Princesa estaba enojada por no poder ponerse su ropa especial.

* * *

~Ya en el Reino Verde~

Finn's Pov:

Yo tenía algunas cajas en la mano, había mucho viento por lo que algunos de mis cabellos me cubrían la cara. Mi sombrero color Marrón se voló con el viento, no podía ir a buscarlo con tantas cajas en las manos. Se las dejo a mi amigo Kenneth, el solo lo quedo mirando enojado, ahora debía llevar más cajas que antes.

-Señorita, ese es mi gorro- dije mientras se acercaba a una mucha con los cabellos azabaches tal como la mismísima noche y tenía unas tiernas mechas color verde Aqua. Lo primero que pensé fue que era 'Pueblerina', como le decía Fionna a la gente.

-¡Oh! Aquí lo tienes… Por Cierto soy Marceline… Y este es Marshall- dijo mientras me saludaba con un apretón de manos. Esto me sorprendió bastante era la primera Princesa que se comportaba como una muchacha común y corriente. Marceline me dio una sonrisa demasiado tierna, hizo que me sonrojara. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal, no puede ser creo que me enamore.

Ya es hora de que la Princesa nos diga en donde nos instalaremos, en donde comeros y nos diga que hay de nuevo en su pueblo, y en los pueblos cercanos a los de ella.

* * *

~En la Reunión~

-Tengo un anuncio que hacerles- la voz de la Princesa me parecía demasiado dulce, y más las sonrisas que me daba cada dos por tres. Eso me hacía sentirme más enamorado de ella y lo bueno era que nos íbamos a ver luego de la reunión para poder hablar sobre varias cosas.

- El Príncipe Marshall y yo… Nos vamos a casar- eso me rompió el corazón. La Princesa ya estaba predestinada a casarse con el joven de cabellos azabaches y que vestido ropas de color azul. Pero no me iba a rendir, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. Mi hermana salió corriendo de la habitación e donde nos encontrábamos, yo también lo hubiera hecho pero no podía salir a menos que me lo permitieran. La seguí hasta su habitación temporal, estaba arrodilla rezando al gran Glob.

-Dios… Por favor mátala… Haz algo para que se aleje de mi Marshall- escuche a mi hermana hablar. Estaba llorando y eso lo odiaba. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Matar al amor de mi vida o no hacerle caso a mi hermana y dejar que muera sola? No, no podía hacer la segunda opción. Aunque fuera mala con todos ella también debía ver la felicidad.

Fin del Pov

* * *

~En la cita de Finn y Marceline~

-Marceline… Aunque no te conozca muy bien del todo yo te amo- la voz de Finn se notaba algo temerosa estaba siendo muy sincero por primera vez en toda su vida. Los suaves labios de Marceline estaban unidos con los de él, beso era muy romántico y Finn no dudo en besar a Marceline también. Los dos estaban enamorados del otro pero Marceline le dijo que esto se quedara en secreto, Finn por malas ganas acepto. Él quería mostrarle al mundo su noviazgo con una princesa.

-Antes de que te vayas… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Marceline lo beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire y le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar. Finn solo la quedo mirando cómo se alejaba lentamente del lugar. Debía volver con su hermana en una semana se deberían ir y su noviazgo seria larga distancia.

* * *

~En la Habitación de la Princesa~

-Finn quiero que me hagas un gran favor- dijo Fionna con la voz más dulce que pudo hacer, sabia que si lo decía esa forma su hermano no le iba a decir que no- Necesito que mates a Marceline… Así yo puedo estar con mi querido Marshall- le dio un abrazo y lo miro con una cara triste que daba pena a todo el mundo. Finn sabía lo que debía hacer… Debía ver a su hermana feliz aunque él estuviera triste toda la vida peo por lo menos vería el alma de su pequeña hermana feliz y enamorada.

Finn salió de la habitación sin decir nada, eso significaba una sola cosa el iba hacer lo que le había pedido su pequeña hermana.

* * *

Luego de semanas vuelvo a aparecer... No crean que me olvide de la historia es que el primer día que iba a publicar este capitulo no se que pasa que salio todo deforme y lo borre... Luego me castigaron por culpa de mi maestra de Matemáticas y no podía subir la historia. Pero lo bueno es que aquí esta el capitulo.

Espero que este capitulo se entienda, creo que le 'Di mucha vuelta al asunto' otra vez. Nah, ustedes me dirán luego...

Nos vemos n.n


	5. Chapter 5: Nota de Autora

*Entra con algo de miedo* Konnichiwa todos...

Espero que no me maten por haber desaparecido así de la nada pero bueno que se le va hacer, son los últimos meses de colegio eso significa pruebas y mas pruebas y en el combo se suman trabajos prácticos; un desastre es mi vida escolar. Cambiando de tema, últimamente no he estado actualizando ninguna de mis historias, no por ser una vaga, sino por que mi querida Musa se ha partido en 3 partes. A ver me voy a explicar mejor xD, tengo en un lindo foro 3 cuentitas {Akari, Jin y Hope} y esas tres cuentitas necesitan estar activas todo el tiempo, y lo divertido es que mi Musa es una vaga y no quiere responder post e_e y ya debo como.. *Empieza a contar con sus dedos* 20 post, la mayoría son de Akari y de la novia de Jin xD. La cosa es que he dejado tirada mi cuenta solo por responder post pero poco a poco me voy recuperando de mi grave enfermedad de debedora de post (? Y poco a poco volvere a ser la de antes. Quiero avisar, la verdad que me duele decir esto, Remember Me queda CANCELADO because el personaje de Leah murió y buano si uno muere on-rol ya no puede postear nada ewe

Ya nos veremos otra vez en las historias lamento haber desaparecido así no mas (A nadie le interesa, lo se T-T) perdón mis faltas de ortografía, no me da para revisarlas todas xD y antes de irme tres personitas se quieren presentar y se harán presentes en mis historias. Estas van a ser mis personalidades, aviso.

Akari y Jin: *Entran lo mas felices* Holiiiiiiiiiiiiii a todooooosssssss!

Hope: *Entra algo seria* Hola, hola.

Bueno en fin, ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir así que Adios~


End file.
